Takahiro Sakurai
|born = , |years_active= 1996–present |occupations = Voice Actor |previous affiliation = |affiliation = INTENTION |roles = Leon Kuwata }}Takahiro Sakurai (櫻井 孝宏 Sakurai Takahiro) is a Japanese Voice Actor, a member of and since July 20 of 2014 is affiliated with INTENTION. He is best known for playing the roles of handsome (and mostly charming) men, such as and . Other characters that he has voiced include Sting Eucliffe from , Crusty from , and Osomatsu Matsuno from . He is the Japanese voice of Leon Kuwata in Danganronpa series. In the English dub, Leon's voice is provided by Grant George in the game and Justin Cook in the anime. In the German dub, Leon's voice is provided by Patrick Keller. Work on Danganronpa Other Roles Some of his credited roles include: Anime - Osomatsu'' *'' - Sasori'' *'' - Sting Eucliffe'' *'' - Shogo Makishima'' *'' - Izuru Kira'' *'' - Yū Kanda'' *'' - Rohan Kishibe'' *'' - Misaki Takahashi'' *'' - Kubinashi'' *'' - Suzaku Kururugi'' *'' - Ja'far'' *'' - Izumo Kusanagi'' *'' - Tentomon'' *'' '' - Leone; Waldegald *'' '' - Kouichi Kouno *'' '' - Hilts *'' '' - Shun Ukiya *'' '' - Kaoru Kishimoto *'' '' - Kasumi Senta *'' '' - Kagami Kyoji *'' '' - Hiroaki Shibata *'' '' - Leon Oswald *'' '' - Kiyomaro Takamine *'' '' - Reiji Azuma/Zwei |Right = *'' '' - Haruka *'' '' - Dragon Shiryu *'' '' - Cloud Strife *'' '' - Haseo *'' '' - Yuuri Shibuya, Morgif *'' '' - Kudo Shougo *'' '' - Hikaru Genji *'' '' - Claude Faustus *'' '' - Jeel *'' '' - Coco *'' '' - Shirokuma *'' '' - Jin Mitaka *'' '' - Crusty *'' '' - Kazuya Miyuki *'' '' - Rabou *'' '' - Yu Nabae *'' '' - Griamor *'' '' - Ferid Bathory *'' '' - -Akechi *'' '' - Satoshi Isshiki *'' '' - Akiteru Tsukishima *'' '' - Tomoe Yagami *'' '' - Yū Tosaki *'' '' - Santa Claus *'' '' - Tazaki *'' '' - Lucifer }} Video Game - Saber'' *'' Series - Asbel Lhant'' *'' - Cloud Strife'' *'' '' - *'' '' - Suzaku Kururugi *'' '' - Ukki Blue *'' '' - Jonathan Morris *'' '' - Suzaku Kururugi *'' '' - Ruki Mukami *'' '' - Fugue *'' '' - You Haibara *'' '' - Eliwood *'' '' - urasame *'' '' - Asaki Hanekura *'' '' - Red-Eye *'' '' - Lucifer / Lucio, Shao *'' '' - Scrooge *'' '' - Bruno Bucciarati *'' '' - Guntz *'' '' - Yuuri Shibuya *'' '' Series - Kiyomaro Takamine *'' '' - The End *'' '' - Otani Atsushi |Right = *'' '' - Yusuke Hina *'' '' - Ren Honjo *'' '' - Guntz & Red Arremer Joker *'' '' video games - Sasori *'' '' - Kyto Berman *'' '' - Luther, Saga *'' '' - Prince Sharul/Charles *'' '' Series - Rockman X *'' '' - Lucifer *'' '' - Lan Di "Longsun Zhao" *'' '' - Alcor (Anguished One) *'' '' - Jimenez *'' '' - Fright Rider (Japanese dub) *'' '' - Gou Ichimonji *'' '' - Cloud Strife *'' '' - Namida *'' '' - Sion Barzahd *'' '' - CR-S01 *'' '' - Orb Ring *'' '' - Faldio Landzaat *'' '' series - Lei-Fei *'' '' - Mika Mikli *'' '' - Shapur *'' '' - Toga Dupe *'' '' - Toga Vital *'' 2020'' - Takehaya *'' III Code: VFD'' - Unit 13 }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Takahiro SAKURAI *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database': Takahiro Sakurai *'IMDB': *'MyAnimeList': *'Seiyuu Database': Takahiro Sakurai Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Agency Profile (INTENTION-K)': Navigation ru:Такахиро Сакураи Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games) Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Anime)